


The Perfect Plan

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar Tried, Kitten, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposing with a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Caspar comes up with the absolute most perfect plan to ask Ashe to marry him... Only it doesn't go quite as smoothly as he had hoped.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	The Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/gifts).



> A fic trade with Timehopper! Caspashe proposal featuring a kitter who would rather be doing ANYTHING else. Hope you enjoy!!

_ Mew! _

Caspar laughed, watching the kitten squirm and flop over, trying its best to get the bow tied around its collar off. "No no no, you gotta leave it on! C'mon. Just for a little while."

The kitten seemed to huff, deciding to just lay there, defeated and unmoving. 

"Don't look at me like that! He will be home soon just… I don't know. Pretend it's not there!" Whether the kitten understood him at all. He had no idea, as it just continued to lay there and pout, but Caspar took that as a win. He looked around a bit, making note of the time before looking down at his arms. He hadn't realized just how covered in scratches and blood he was… but he supposed that's what he got for trying to hold down a feisty kitten to tie the bow on the collar when he probably could have just tied the bow on before he put the collar on the cat… "Ah geez… Alright. Now I just gotta… go clean my arms up. It's like you've got razors on the end of your feet. Just… stay there. I'll be right back!" He gave it one last scratch under its chin and then hopped up to head to the bathroom. 

This was the best plan he had ever come up with honestly. It was fool proof! Ashe had been talking about wanting a cat, talking and reminiscing about the one they had started feeding together and how that had been what really brought them together. Caspar had already been racking his brain on how to get Ashe to marry him… So he came up with a plan. THE plan. The best plan he had ever thought of in his life. After Ashe had left that morning, Caspar jumped into action. He went and bought this kitten, one that was colored almost like that cat from back then. Then he went and got this cool collar, and a bunch of toys and bowls and food… anything this little cat could want. Hell he went got one of climbing perches that he would put together later. When he got home, he stuffed all of it under the bed except the kitten, because that would be weird, and the collar because he needed something to tie the bow to. Then… when Ashe got home, he would give him the kitten, pop the question, then spend the rest of the evening setting up all the cat stuff with his fiance who was obviously going to say yes. There was no way this could go wrong. No way. 

Now cleaned off and feeling very pleased with his own genius, Caspar came waltzing back to the couch, whistling. "Aaaalright!" He practically shouted, flopping back down where he had when sitting. "Are you ready?! He should-" Suddenly he stopped, blinking when he reached over to pet the kitten and felt nothing there. His gaze snapped over to the rest of the empty couch and his heart sank. 

The kitten wasn't there.

"Uh oh." Caspar looked around frantically. “Ooooooh no. No no no. Come on! He’s gonna be home any minute! I need you to-” The thought died in his throat with a squeak as the door behind him opened. He spun around quickly, a nervous smile on his face and hands shoved in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. “H...Heeeey Ashe! Welcome home…. Have a good day?”

“I did, thank you…” Ashe answered, closing the door and then looking at Caspar. “Everything alright, Caspar? You seem on edge…”

“M-Me?? On edge? Nah you.. You’re just imagining that. You know what, you are probably hungry! Yeah that’s right! Long day, you are probably starving!!” 

Ashe couldn’t help but laugh. “Well… I am a little hungry. I’ll go start dinner. Is there anything you-” 

_ mew!  _

Ashe stopped, glancing around. “What was…”

“Uuuuh what was what? I didn’t hear a meow!” Caspar practically squeaked, now starting to sweat. “The hunger must be getting to you bad, you should go do that dinner thing quick!” 

Ashe didn’t seem to buy Caspar’s frantic denial, especially since he never said it was a meow he heard… but instead of arguing with him, he just decided to go with it. “Alright… Is there anything specific you would like to eat?”

“Nope, I’ll eat whatever you make so just make whatever is your favorite thing!! Love you!” A nervous laugh fell from his mouth as Ashe gave him another odd look before walking off to the kitchen. Caspar waited another moment or two before suddenly running over to the windows, looking behind the curtains. When he didn’t find it there, he looked behind the chair, in the chair, under the chair, under the table, in his boots by the door… but he found nothing. “Come on! Where are you??”

“Caspar?” Ashe called from the kitchen. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yep! Never better!” Caspar called back and looked under the couch. “Oh geez…” He started checking under the couch cushions. “There are only so many places…” Then over to the chair cushion… under the table again… “Ah no… what if it's under the bed… ugh I’ll never get it out without him seeing…”

_ Mew! _

Caspar looked up immediately. “Uh oh.. That sounds like it was in-”

“Oh hello! Where did you come from?”

“Shit!” Caspar scrambled to his feet and darted into the kitchen to find Ashe picking the kitten up off the floor. “Heh… Surprise! … I guess...”

Ashe turned to face him, now holding a very pleased looking kitten, looking at Caspar with the biggest smile on his face. “Cas…”

The nickname made Caspar feel all flutter and warm inside, as it always did, and he couldn’t help the big goofy grin that plastered itself across his face. “You said you missed us having a cat! So… I got you a cat…” He sighed softly, smile fading and a rather defeated look replacing it. “But I was supposed to actually give it to you! I had it all planned out! But I walked off and expected it to stay on the couch... like an idiot…”

“Aw, Caspar, it’s alright… Here.” Ashe held the kitten out to Caspar. “You can give it to me. I can even pretend like I’m surprised.”

“Really??” Caspar seemed to light right back up. He took the kitten and practically ran from the room. “Ok, Ok…” Slowly he took a breath to call his nerves, then went waltzing back into the kitchen. “Ashe! Welcome home!” He announced loudly, wandering over with the kitten behind his back to kiss Ashe on the cheek. “I got something for you!”

“Oh?” Ashe asked with a soft laugh. 

Caspar held out the kitten with an excited grin. “Tada!”

With a small, playful gasp, Ashe took the kitten into his arms once more and then started to laugh. “Thank you… He really is very cute.”

“There's…. There’s more.”

“More?”

“Look at his collar.”

Ashe raised an eyebrow, but then looked down at the kitten. The little red collar it wore had a big bow tied to it… and a heart shaped tag. Maybe that’s what Caspar meant. He adjusted the kitten so he could get a better look at the tag, which he could now see was engraved. “Oh! Did you give him a name already? What is...” 

_ Marry me? _

The look of shock that crossed Ashe’s face made Caspar swallow hard. 

Ashe looked up from the tag slowly. “Caspar…”

“Ok, look. I just… Goddess I love you. I love you so damn much that sometimes I just want to shout it from the rooftops! A-And we have been together a while and I thought that… You know, maybe… Maybe you would agree to stay mine. Forever…. Ah geez I’m rambling. Look, I-If you need to think about it or something that’s cool. Just maybe don’t think too long or I might go crazy… crazier than I already am going… Just-”

“Caspar.”

“Yeah?”

Ashe sat the kitten down and stepped closer to Caspar, smiling softly just before he leaned in for a kiss. It was short, quick, and when he pulled away he rested his forehead on Caspar’s. “My answer is yes, Cas… Of course I want to marry you.”

“You do?? You… really!?” Caspar immediately grabbed Ashe, picking him up and spinning him around with a loud, boisterous laugh. “AAAAALRIGHT! I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!!” He ran over, holding Ashe in one arm and opening the window. “HE SAID YES WORLD!! I LOVE MY FIANCE!!!”

Ashe was a fit of giggles, blushing down to his chest and clinging to Caspar tightly. “C-Caspar! Please put me down before you drop me…”

“Oh! Right, sorry.” Caspar sat Ashe down then, making sure he was steady. “I just got so excited! I’m so PUMPED. I had to get these emotions out!”

“I know, I know!” Ashe laughed, taking Caspar’s hand. “How about we shout together? I know I’m pretty excited too!”

“Really?? Hell yeah!! Alright, Alright… uh.. Oh. How about what I shouted to you on your birthday?”

“Alright… on three?”

“On Three! 1… 2...” Caspar grabbed Ashe and pulled him closer to the window, arm around his waist and gave him a peck on the head… “3!” and together, with excitement and enthusiasm unmatched, they both shouted to the world beyond the window.

“I LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> You tried Cas. You tried. 
> 
> Come hang out on twitter @silverdriftxiii


End file.
